


New Kink

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Kink Bingo 2015, M/M, Mild Bestiality, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Season of Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared introduces Jensen to a new kink that he is sure his lover will enjoy... a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



> Aly prompted me with: Jared watching Jensen getting doggy rimmed for the first time.

Jensen wiggled as much as he could in his current… position. Which was on his knees, chest to the ground, ankle spreader keeping his legs wide apart, wrists secured to the bar, a humbler making sure too much movement brought hisses of pain, all topped off with a red pleated plaid skirt barely covering his ass.

"Jared, I'm not sure…" he started.

Jared ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "Hush, it's my turn to try a new kink. We agreed to this."

"Yeah, but…"

"This is going to happen. You have your safe word if you feel it is too far out of hand. Until then enjoy yourself. Más, come here boy. Time to give your bitch what he needs."

Jensen whimpered when he heard the clacking of thier Irish Wolfhound's nails striking the wooden floor. He had never even thought about this before. He had no desire to be a bitch, but Jared wanted to watch and he had a hard time saying no to his older lover.

He jumped and winced as he felt his skirt lift and a cold metal spoon drag a squishy substance across his exposed hole. He breath hitched as Más vigorously sniffed at what he knew was his dog food, a special treat since it was no where near lunch or dinner yet. 

He wasn't ready for this. Not at all. He took a deep breath to call out his safe word and only moaned as Más' tongue ran across his taint.

"Oh god," Jensen moaned as he clenched and unclenched his hands. He looked over to Jared and saw him slowly stroking his cock though his pants.

"So fucking hot; wish I had put you in front of a mirror or grabbed the camcorder so you could see what a hot little bitch you are. How does it feel baby? How does Más' doggy tongue feel eating out your whore hole?" Jared asked huskily.

Jensen blushed and looked away, not willing to voice his opinion… his desire for more.

His lover nudged his side with his toe. "Answer me bitch, are you enjoying his doggy tongue?"

"Yes," he whispered, feeling his face flush with embarrassment and arousal at his own admittance.

"Knew you would. I bet you would let Más fucking knot your sweet ass, such a whore. Not today though, I want to fuck you after he finishes his treat. I bet your ass will be so relaxed I wouldn't need lube. Just dive right in and fuck you hard. Do you want that bitch? Want me to fuck your whore hole open?"

"Please," Jensen moaned.

"Please what? Please, let Más fuck your ass? Or please, for me to tear your ass up? Gotta tell me baby," Jared said as he stood and started to remove his clothes.

"You, I want you to fuck me. Please, Jared. I need it so bad," he cried out.

"Más, out!" he ordered as he followed the dog out and firmly shut the door before going back to his treat. He coated his cock and plunged into Jensen's tight ass with one smooth movement. "So fucking tight, so perfect."

"Son-of-a-bitch, move you fucker, fuck me hard," he called out to his lover.

"Hold still," he hissed as he fumbled to remove the humbler. He pulled out until only the head of his cock was still in his ass and then slammed back in once the humbler dropped to the floor. "God, you're such a filthy whore Jensen, let our dog eat your ass out until it was all wet, then begged me to fuck you open. You gonna let Más fuck your sweet ass next time? He needs a bitch to fuck too and you are the perfect bitch, for both of us. Will you Jen? Will you let Más fuck you with his tongue and doggy cock until he knots your sweet ass? I want to see him fuck you, I want to fucking film it so you can see that you are a good bitch. Tell me bitch. Tell me you'll let us both fuck your sweet ass next time."

Jared's thrusts came faster and harder with each question and as much Jensen wanted to answer, he couldn't he could hardly breathe as the air was repeatedly pushed from his lungs.

"Answer me Jensen or you don't get to come. Will you let us both fuck your glorious whore ass next time?"

Jensen took several deep breaths before screaming, "Yes, please!"

"Good bitch," Jared praised as he reached between Jensen's legs and took his cock in hand and jerked it in time with his thrusts. "Come for me baby, come now."

"FUCK!" Jensen screamed as he finally came. He moaned in discomfort as his fucking continued.

"Just a little bit more. Such a good bitch, so fucking beautiful and perfect. Tomorrow you should really thank Más. He was a good stud for you today. He ate your ass out and didn't even try to mount you. Gotta be as good for him as you are for me. My perfect slutty bitch." Jared said before slamming in and emptying his load.

He took a minute to catch his breath before he set about releasing Jensen. "Did you mean it?" 

"Mean what?"

"That you want to see Más fuck me?" he asked, while Jared helped him stretch out.

"Of course I meant it; and tomorrow I get to see it. I bought a breeding stand in hopes of you saying yes tonight. Tomorrow, Más will eat you out and then fuck you wide open. I just don't know if I want to fuck you before or after."

"Jared…" he started looking at his lover with wide eyes.

"Shut it bitch, tomorrow your ass will get more cock than it can stand. You will truly be a bitch and I will record every fucking second of it so you can see how beautiful you are as a bitch, as our bitch. Now what do you say?" Jared asked harshly.

"Thank you," was the meek answer. Jensen knew he would give in he always does, because love makes you crazy and do crazy things.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Más is Spanish for more. (Well, one of the meanings.)


End file.
